


Movie Night

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gibraltar Shenanigans [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: definitely of lighter quality than some of the others, everyone crashes on a couch and falls asleep watching disney movies, proofreading is for chumps, thats it thats all to it, the day i write something other than about zarya is the day i die probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Zarya can't sleep. Luckily there's an impromptu movie night with the more newer members of Overwatch that turns into a nap session for everyone involved.At least they all get a good night's rest.





	Movie Night

Zarya couldn’t sleep.

It was unbearably humid even in the base, permeating through her clothes and swaths of skin exposed from underneath the sleeveless shirt and shorts sticking to the sheets of her bed. The cooling unit in the base had unexpectedly shut itself off one day and refused to work, and between the flurry of Talon activity, no one with the skill set needed to fix it had the time to do so. That left the base feeling remarkably warmer than usual, and the storm that rolled from the Mediterranean spiked up the humidity tenfold.

Zarya kicked the last of her sheets off the bed, the very corner clinging for dear life under her berating feet as she stared up at the ceiling. Thunder reverberated through the metal walls, causing the safety glass to rattle in their frames ominously. It was a constant sound, the deep rumbles dragging forth unwanted memories of the warfront both old and new, mimicking the sound of hundreds of engines and feet upon cracked earth and distant explosions trembling the dirt beneath her.

She should be on a mission, she thought vainly, resting a hand against the stitches that laid underneath the thin fabric of her chest. The last mission she had been on had resulted in her being in dire straits for several days, and Dr. Ziegler had grounded her until further notice.  Zarya knew that the doctor knew what was medically best for her- having rebar lodging itself through her torso was nothing to scoff at- but Zarya felt useless and it had been almost two weeks.

Two weeks of no strenuous activity. No missions. No certainly hauling her cannon anywhere. She was going stir-crazy. And now she was left with the inability to sleep, trapped in Gibraltar with a storm brewing outside and humidity steaming everything inside, with no one but the newer recruits and Hana.

Giving up on the pretense of sleep, Zarya hauled herself out of bed, dragging her feet out the door of her room in order to find something to occupy her mind. Maybe she could convince the AI to let her into the one of the training rooms without notifying Dr. Ziegler. Punching a bag wasn’t strenuous, was it?

The sound of voices in the rec room drew Zarya to its doorway, blinking at the sight of who remained on base in the room in front of the soft glow of a screen. Hana was standing in front of the massive couch, several slender cases in her hand- DVDs, Zarya realized suddenly, taken aback by the old tech. The two newest recruits, a Brazilian DJ by the name of Lucio if she recalled correctly, and the Vishkar loan- “Call me Symmetra” sat on the massive furniture, surprisingly with little animosity between them. It was, perhaps, that Hana had somehow convinced them to behave, or that the reedy man that was Junkrat acted as a buffer between them, with a large space between he and Lucio where perhaps Hana had been sitting or would sit. The hulking form of Roadhog was placed in a worn recliner a little ways from the couch, a book in hand and mask hiding his face as usual, but from his posture he was as relaxed as he could get and content in letting the younger individuals handle themselves.

The masked face tilted, turning towards her direction in a silent stare as Roadhog noticed Zarya’s presence in the doorway. None of the others seemed to notice, Hana and Lucio seeming to argue over what to watch first while Symmetra appeared to put all restraint in not rolling her eyes at their childish behavior. Junkrat just kept giggling and kicking his feet, obviously pleased with this sort of chaos.

“What’s going on?”

The question left her mouth before she could stop herself, mentally slapping herself for inquiring. But she wasn’t on duty- none of them were, so it was okay… right? Well, better than normal circumstances, and recently the friendlier atmosphere between the growing team only continued to coax her out of her stiff shell of responsibility. It was irritatingly _pleasant_ , and Zarya was increasingly finding herself complacent in their presence.

All argument stopped as heads turned her way, the Brazilian’s smile almost glowing in the light of the screen while Hana bounded on her toes.

“We’re filling Junkrat in on the wonders of classic Disney!” she chimed, holding up the plastic cases for Zarya’s inspection. “You should join us!”

Zarya opened her mouth to argue, to say no, but she was tired and hot and they had several fans in the room blowing cool air around and she had nothing else to do. And so she found herself joining the rest on the couch, becoming an even greater barrier as she lodged herself between Hana and Junkrat, the latter surprisingly clean aside from the grease under his organic fingernails and some soot across the bridge of his nose.

She didn’t know how many movies they went through, the songs being belted out by Hana and Lucio with much gusto or the tears at when a sad part crept up, or when she had fallen asleep despite the ruckus. She was warm but not uncomfortably so, finding herself in a strange sort of twisted supine. The room was dark- the AI must have turned the screen off at some point, and Zarya could begin to make out what was around her through the din and mulled senses.

She was half laying down, twisted slightly onto her side from the waist up. Lucio was on top of her, dreads tickling her cheek as they fell over his own face and shoulders. Hana was pinned to her side, curled against her under an arm as if she unconsciously knew she was teetering on the edge of the couch. Junkrat was sprawled out against the bent form of her leg, cheek pressed against her knee as he snored slightly. Her other leg was weaved under the Junker’s and over Symmetra’s- her form curled against the arm of the couch with her face resting in the crook of her arm.

Zarya didn’t know when she dozed back off again, but she awoke at a large presence hovering over them. She cracked an eye open to see the dark shadow she vaguely pieced together as Roadhog draping blankets over them, starting with Symmetra and Junkrat and then over herself and the two smaller teammates. He paused, the mask a black blur in the darkness of the room as he seemed to notice her watching.

Perhaps it was the warm, sleepy haze, but Zarya wiggled an arm out enough to pat the cushion in nary an attempt to get him to join them. There was a pause, then a deep sigh as the large man settled down onto the floor in front of her, leaning against the couch. Perhaps he was humoring her, but she was already in half a doze to not really care as her fingers absently reached out and scritched against the hairs on the back of his neck, uncovered by the mask he wore.

It was bristly- _like a boar_ \- she thought with a tired amused curl of her lips and a soft huff, pausing only when the muscle under her fingertips tensed, then went back as soon as it relaxed, her fingers smoothing over the grey hairs that stuck out from beyond the mask.

She fell asleep once again at some point after that, the comfortable doze lulling her back to rightful rest, and didn’t stir even as the other members began to arrive back to the Watchpoint after their missions had ended and paused in the doorway to witness the pile of sleeping teammates, nor did she stir when others of the pile began to rouse, grumbling and mumbled curses as the others laughed and took pictures of them, untangling themselves from the mess in a hush as to attempt not to wake any of the others.

Zarya slept on as one by one the others separated themselves from the couch, draping their blankets over the Russian’s form and letting her rest without further interruptions.

She would awake on her own time, hungry but well rested for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a toss up of several ideas- most of which were very not happy, so I ended up doing this one instead which is based off something that I might end up writing later about. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
